Boxers
by WildAdapted
Summary: Suppose to have been a crackfic. Spanners has some pet peeves, Ace tends to forget about them.


Quick A/N: This is technically Lister/Rimmer, but it's really Spanners/Ace. Watch Dimension Jump or read Backwards.

Lister woke up groggy. His eyes itching with morning fuzz. He sat up running his fingers through his hair. "Smeg…" he muttered, yawning. He examined the room. The space next him was empty, and though the room was fuzzy, he could tell it wasn't his. He rolled out of bed, the icy floor biting at his toes. The distant morning sun broke through the blinds, disorienting him further.

He trotted to the bathroom, needing to wash off last night's grime. He was sure he had work later today and the last thing he wanted was to slip back into his slobbiness. After his shower, Lister continued with his morning routine, mildly wondering where his partner had run off to this time. He padded back into the bedroom to dress, first finding his glasses, which he almost stepped on. He dressed, and headed to work, deciding that tonight he'd try to spend it with his family instead.

The day passed quickly, Lister was given a new project to work on by the heads, Top Secret. He was only told that it would help with space travel. Project Wildfire. If it worked the Europa flight program would be years ahead of its time. Lister was told that this was Need-to-know only, and spent the day reading over the project.

He heard the bay doors open, followed by several of his peers cheering. He didn't need to look up, but still felt a smile creeping on his face. He kept his eyes on the report, but none of the information was processed. "Spanners, old love." He heard Rimmer call. He finally looked up, flashing his Grand-Canyon-Grin at the man.

"Good ta see ya, Ace. How was your trip?" He didn't know where Rimmer went, but he figured he was just testing another system and had to leave early.

"Amazing, you and boys have outdone yourselves."

"When did you leave?" Lister looked back at the report, pretending to read.

"Sorry about that, old sausage. Should have mentioned I had an early flight."

"Not a problem, Ace. I'm used to it."

Rimmer grinned, removing his sunglasses, "How about I make up for it tonight, old love?"

Lister bit his lip. He'd love that, but he hadn't seen Krissie in almost two days, and he missed the twins. He looked up at Rimmer's grin. He could never say no to that smile. Krissie had a beautiful smile that lit-up like a pin-ball machine. Rimmer had a smile that lit-up like the sun. He finally grinned, "I'll hold you to that."

Hours later Lister was lying on Rimmer's chest. This was a mirror of the previous night, but as usual it was far better than before. Lister felt the sudden need to pee. He was comfortable. "I have to pee." He said, though he wasn't sure if Rimmer was still awake.

"You know where the bathroom is, old chumburger." Rimmer's voice sounded groggy. Lister loved that even when half-asleep Rimmer was still the most charismatic man in the solar system.

"I'll be back." Lister rolled off, feeling the sweat and stickyness all over him. He stumbled to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he looked at his reflection. The room behind him remained a blur, his hair was matted, his mustache un-combed, and there was an impression from the sheets on his shoulder. He washed his face, and headed back. He heard a small snore from the bed, his face falling; he hoped Rimmer would stay awake longer.

Sitting on the bed, he rubbed his eyes. He felt Rimmer roll over, a stray finger grazing his back. Lister allowed a shiver to run down his back.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw his and Rimmer's boxers lying bunched up on the floor. This would not do. Lister leaned forward, snatching the garments. He felt Rimmer shift. "What are you doing?" he asked, yawning.

"You threw the boxers again." Lister said, folding his, and placing them on the nearby chair; then proceeded to fold Rimmer's.

"Spanners, old love, it's 3am. Why fold them if you're just going to wash them in the morning?"

"Ace, you know I hate it when you just toss the boxers." He felt Rimmer's hands on him again, and tried not to shiver. He turned to face the older man, and felt Rimmer's lips on his. Rimmer pulled him back, and Lister almost dropped Rimmer's boxers from his lap.

He broke the kiss, re-folded, smoothed, and placed the boxers on top of his own. He heard Rimmer let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you do this with Krissie's panties?" Rimmer asked, clearly annoyed.

Lister shot Rimmer a look. He hated it when Krissie was brought up when they were alone. That life wasn't a part of this one. "Yes. I do." He lied down, back to Rimmer. He felt the hands back on him, Lister couldn't stop a moan from escaping.

Even in the dark he saw Rimmer's sun-shine-smile, he felt it. Lister rolled on his back, allowing the pilot to kiss him again. He could never say no to Rimmer.


End file.
